Recently, various Internet accidents have increased by a rapid development of Internet. Accordingly, a secure countermeasure is requested for the Internet and main resources to prevent these Internet accidents.
In general, an authentication service using a secure card and a certificate has been used in the secure countermeasure.
However, when this authentication service is used in Internet banking or electronic commerce, the Internet banking or electronic commerce is exposed to a danger of a financial accident by blocking the hacking perfectly due to a keyboard hacking program.
Moreover, in a view of a safety, a short message service (SMS) used in a conventional Internet banking service have problems that the SMS does not have a preliminary prevention function for a financial transaction accident, and the SMS is weak for an attack from an external part, transmits contents which deceives a user by a disguised calling subscriber number, and leaks private information to a receiver by providing information of another user.
And, in a view of stability, there is no countermeasure for backup when a transfer transaction result notification is not received. A receiving check is not correct in the SMS, and a bank manages a non-receiving list through a self-management or a management agency. In case of large transmission traffic, there are many non-processed transfer transactions. Countermeasures are requested according to an occurrence of an overload caused by a mass character transmission. There is a gap between a transfer time point and a receiving time point in a banking service since there is a case that a mobile phone having a limited function may not receive a message.
Further, in view of society, a user petition may be occurred since a message transmission function of the mobile phone may be misused as spam information. Since the mobile phone has a limited SMS function, there is limitation for a medium. There are problems that a receiving is impossible in case of a lack of a battery, a process cost of the SMS is high in a view of economy, and re-transmission and a management cost are wasted in case of not receiving a message.
Moreover, as mentioned above, general secure countermeasure using the authentication service is limitedly applied to the use except the Internet banking and an electronic transaction since private information of a user is previously registered.
On the other hand, a conventional Internet banking may be applied to a large and small amount of money due to a strong authentication function, but since a payment gateway has a weak authentication function, the payment gateway is applied to a small amount of money payment. Accordingly, a stronger authentication device is needed.
An authentication device using an Internet Protocol (IP) trace has been proposed, but the authentication device using this IP trace has not been reliable authentication device due to a bypass problem of the IP.